


Stone Cold Fox

by ellorgast



Series: Monster Socks! [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellorgast/pseuds/ellorgast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot about why nobody should mess with Kunzite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot written for the prompt "stone cold fox."

He thought that he was prepared to handle any and all threats that came his way. Any youma, any invader, any breach of the peace, he was ready.

But this was something else altogether. And so he consulted an expert. He needed somebody level-headed. Somebody calculating. Somebody cold enough to carry it out.

Somebody who would not take it as a cue to do the same to him.

Kain showed only a faint twitch of emotion as he listened to Mamoru's description of the horrific deeds inflicted upon his beloved car. The fact that he'd had to actually drive it several miles to the nearest carwash, in daylight, with a large erect penis painted on the window, was almost too humiliating to fathom. He was out of his depth. He needed backup.

The white-haired man set to work with barely a word. He spent the next few hours making phone calls, typing in forms, and printing off stacks of papers. With a curt nod, he passed the stack to Mamoru, along with a list of addresses and a stapler.

In the days, and weeks, and even months that followed, Neil's cellphone was plagued with calls from strangers asking about the exceptionally good deal on the car that he was not selling, about the rare hypoallergenic cockapoo puppies he was not breeding, and about the escort service he was not currently employed in.


End file.
